Querida Alma Gemela
by Tei Yami
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que siente Soul? ¿Que siente Maka?, inspirado en la cancion "querida alma gemela" denle una oportunidad


Hola mundo mundial~ espero que todos estén bien y traigo un pequeñito songfic de una canción que me encanto y que desde el primer momento en que la escuche me imagine a Soul y a Maka, ¿porqué? Ni yo lo sé jajajajaja, espero que les guste tanto como a mi~. No los entretengo mas… nos leemos abajo

Disclaimer: Ni Soul Eater ni Porta ni sus canciones me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados un ratito para entretener al amado público lector =D. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

~XoOoX~

Se encontraba recargado en el respaldo de la silla, frente a su mesa, pensando solamente en una cosa, como poder declarar sus sentimientos a esa chica que lo traía completamente loco, y no es que el fuese un chico cursi, no, nada de eso, al contrario, el era un chico cool al que no le van las cursilerías, sin embargo está ahí, con la mirada perdida en ese cuadro que ella le regalo, arte abstracto y difícil de entender si no sabes leer el arte, un tanto retorcido y enigmático, pero que a la vez te atrapa y no tienes ni idea de por qué sigues mirando, ese cuadro es como ella, su técnico tenía algo que atraía demasiado para su gusto, es incomprensible para quienes no la conocen, mas para el siempre ha sido transparente, hasta hoy…

_Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,_

_Están pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una._

_Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,_

_Que es mucho más fuerte que una amistad lo que les une._

Ahí estaba ella, perdida entre un mar de hojas hechas bola tiradas por toda la habitación y unas cuantas más que tuvieron suerte y se encontraban en el cesto de basura al lado de su escritorio, incluso su cama –donde ella se encontraba en estos momentos– se encontraba llena de bolas de papel, hojas que no cumplían su cometido, el de expresar ese sentimiento tan intenso que conocen como amor, algo nuevo para ella que siempre fue una chica cerrada, callada, tranquila, tímida a la vista de todos, algunos hasta la consideraban sosa por estudiar tanto, mas eso nunca le importo, nunca claro, hasta que lo conoció a él, ese chico que se consideraba el mas cool y que solo tenía una meta: ser una gran death scythe, cuando lo conoció el dijo que era para demostrar que era el mejor pero como lo conoció mas supo que era para que ellos, su familia, se sintieran orgullosos de él, el hijo menor de los Evans…

_Y se puede ver a quilómetros si te fijas,_

_La vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,_

_Y yo llegue hasta a ti sin ni siquiera buscarte,_

_Solo con conocerme a mí podía retratarte._

No sabía exactamente como había pasado, solo sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no la veía como su técnico, ni como su amiga, él sabía perfectamente que ella era la chica perfecta para él, la única que logro comprender esa sombría melodía de su alma, esa pieza que fue compuesta solo para ella, para ellos, para unirlos eternamente, lo supo desde que la vio parada junto a él esperando a que su melodía continuara, ninguno de los dos lo espero pero sin saberlo ambos estaban preparados para ese momento, el momento en que sus almas resonaron por primera vez, la primera de tantas veces…

_A ti, como un dulce sabor salado,_

_Soy un amargado exacto cuando estoy a tu lado,_

_Miraba tu melena dorada con cara de idiota,_

_Te di mi corazón y sus instrucciones en una nota de papel_

Amaba su actitud, cuando decía ser cool y no era más que un tonto sin remedio, pero se sentía orgullosa de saberlo su tonto, pues aunque no estuviera expresado con palabras lo sabía, se sabían, conocían la verdad del otro, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto y seguía en lo mismo, matando hojas de papel tratando de plasmar sus sentimientos sin éxito alguno, desesperada se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama que rechino ante su peso, a sus 17 años ya no era esa niña escuálida, era una mujer, y ella lo sabía, y también sabía que su arma, su amigo, su amor; estaba enterado de ello, se conocían demasiado bien para que no lo hubiera notado, a veces odiaba que se conocieran tan bien, pues no le podía esconder nada, pero lo amaba cuando él no podía ocultar nada, le encantaba que se conocieran tan bien y esa confianza que siempre los unió, aun sin conocerse…

_Quiero ser aquel que te tuviera,_

_Si supieras algún día lo que siento,_

_Si pudieras verte con los ojos que te veo,_

_En vez de en el espejo no conocerías jamás el complejo._

Odiaba recordar, recordar esos días en los que le decía plana a su compañera, odiaba saberse el culpable de su llanto y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, esa era la única manera en que podía distraerse de ese sentimiento, ese que le causo muchos –demasiados– problemas al principio, lo confundió tantas veces que estuvo a punto de alejarse de ella, odiaba siquiera imaginar lo que hubiera sido de él sin ella: sin esos golpes que lo dejaban al borde de la inconsciencia, sin esas palabras de aliento en los peores momentos, sin sus impertinencias que la ponían en peligro, sin ser su héroe en esos momentos, sin esas sonrisas que le regalaba después de reprender esos actos tan imprudentes aun sabiendo que él podía llegar a ser peor, no, solo de imaginarlo se odiaba a el mismo, sin ella su vida volvería a ser vacía, volvería a ser el títere de sus padres, volvería a ser el imperfecto, la réplica del gran Wess Evans, el pequeño Soul Evans…

_El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente,_

_Esto es para ti, escucha atentamente,_

_Se cuando estas triste, se cuando me mientes,_

_Sé que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre._

Se había hartado ya de no poder hacerlo, el hecho de no poder plasmar en un papel sus sentimientos hacia su arma le estaba provocando un sentimiento de frustración, algo que ella, Maka Albarn, muy escasas veces había sentido; especialmente la vez en que estuvo a punto de perderlo, esa vez que el estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, por una imprudencia suya, por esos caprichos que el disfrutaba complacer.

Camino lentamente hacia la cocina, esa frustración en su interior le había provocado una sed de cómo quien camina por el desierto…

_Son imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocan y al juntarse,_

_Debe ser necesidad la debilidad del uno por el otro,_

_El amor y el odio de los dos pudo arreglar sus corazones rotos._

Estaba desesperado, que tan difícil podía ser crear una canción para ella, para expresar ese sentimiento tan… tan… inexplicable para él, ese sentimiento que conoció con ella, la que remplazo su odio por el mundo por amor hacia ella, esa que –a veces– parecía vivir en su mundo, la que odiaba a los hombres solo por el recuerdo de un mal padre, palabras dichas por ella misma, su cansancio llego a tanto que se levanto en busca de un refrigerio, no es que fuera de un gran apetito, simplemente pensar mucho hace que su cabeza duela horrores y al conocer sus límites, sabía que si seguía así su cabeza estallaría muy pronto, camino con rumbo a la cocina y al llegar se sorprendió de verla ahí, se veía realmente hermosa a sus ojos, tomaba despreocupadamente un vaso con algo que no pudo identificar más que como jugo de naranja, no fue capaz de controlar sus acciones y avanzo hacia ella…

_Una piel tan blanca no se olvida,_

_Cruzaré los dedos de los pies por si se oxidan,_

_Son almas más que cercanas, tú llámalo como quieras,_

_Creo que algunos lo conocen como almas gemelas._

Escucho unos pasos acercándose a ella, mas no fue consciente de la presencia de su compañero hasta que sintió los brazos de su arma rodear su cintura, este acto la tomo por sorpresa, lo que ocasionó que el vaso casi cayera de sus manos, siendo salvado por los reflejos de su arma, no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a disfrutar de ese magnífico silencio que los rodeaba y solo era roto por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj –que parecía estar detenido– y sus respiraciones agitadas; lentamente fue soltando el agarre de su cintura y lo sintió pasar a su lado dirigiéndose al fregadero, no movió un solo musculo, escucho el ruido del vidrio al chocar con el aluminio y ese sonido la hizo volver a la realidad…

_Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,_

_Allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,_

_Yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas,_

_Busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tú lo seas_.

Al darse vuelta encontró a su compañera con la mirada gacha, lentamente camino hacia ella, cuando estuvo cerca de ella pero a una distancia prudente, movió los brazos y los llevo a los hombros de ella, con calma comenzó a acariciar esos finos brazos, al principio la sintió tensarse, mas esa sensación se fue en el momento en que le tomo las manos, poco a poco entrelazo sus dedos y espero hasta sentir que ella correspondió ese gesto, se acerco mas a ella y soltando la mano derecha, estrecho su cintura –de nuevo– solo que ahora la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, sintió como los músculos de ella se tensaron cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar esa delicada espalda provocando que un suspiro se escapara de esos finos labios, al escuchar esto la separo muy poco de su cuerpo mientras se sonrojaba y los nervios comenzaban a dominarlo, no sabía si lo que haría era lo correcto…

_Soy feliz así, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti,_

_Como cada pétalo a su rosa,_

_Tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos._

Sentía su respiración muy –demasiado– cerca de su rostro, sabía lo que su arma estaba a punto de hacer y ella también lo deseaba, pero, ¿era eso lo correcto?, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero la incertidumbre de que es lo que pasaría con ellos después de eso no la dejaba estar tranquila, otra cosa que no le permitía concentrarse eran los sentimientos de él, si bien se conocían demasiado no sabía qué era lo que sentía de verdad, no es de la clase de chicos que besan a una chica solo para divertirse ¿verdad?; se vio obligada a reaccionar al sentir la tibieza y suavidad de los labios del chico que tenía en frente, en ese momento sintió un calor ardiente en las mejillas y que su cuerpo no respondía ninguna orden, quería correr, llorar, sonreír, golpearlo, corresponderle… ¿Qué debía hacer?...

_¿Conocerte fue casualidad? ¿O causa del destino?_

_Gracias cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca,_

_Las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca,_

_Tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída._

La sintió titubear, en ese momento el miedo del rechazo se volvió a hacer presente, ¿es que acaso no lo quería?, por su mente pasaron las peores ideas al imaginársela haciendo sus maletas, todo por el atrevimiento de haberla besado, cerro con fuerza los ojos para desaparecer esas imágenes de él solo, en ese departamento, en su habitación, esa habitación que se veía tan alegre y viva gracias a ella, a su luz, a su Maka, se obligo a dejar esos pensamientos al sentir como ella comenzaba a corresponder a su caricia, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, la persona más afortunada; no pensaba en nada mas que no fuera sentirla a ella, a su técnico, a la chica que le había enseñado lo que es el amor, lo que es la locura de los celos, lo que es sonreír solo por saber que el amor de tu vida está vivo y solo contigo, todas esas cosas y más que ella le había enseñado sin que lo sospechara, esos presentes en cada cumpleaños, cada navidad, cada vez que lograban algo juntos, aunque siempre, por sobre todo lo material, el mejor regalo fue, es y será: su sonrisa….

_Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios,_

_No imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rozarlos._

_El orgullo puede a la razón de ambos,_

_Mataría por ti, moriría por ti, puedo demostrarlo_.

Lentamente se separo de él, no es que fuera por gusto propio, sino que porque seguía siendo humana y necesitaba oxigeno para poder seguir viviendo, aunque en ese momento sentía que lo único que necesitaba para vivir era a él, la presencia de su arma a su lado, sus abrazos, besos como el que acababa de terminar y que aunque fue solo uno ya se sentía adicta a ellos, sintió como el juntaba su frente contra la de ella, no dijo nada, solo se dedico a sentir la calidez de su aliento chocar contra su rostro y como las manos de él se paseaban por su espalda sin descaro alguno, pero sin perderle el respeto; abrió los ojos muy lentamente solo para encontrarse con esas orbes rojas como la sangre que la miraban con ternura contenida, ternura que solo se veía reflejada en sus ojos cuando la veía a ella, cuando la llamaba; esos iris de color rubí que reflejaban preocupación en cada batalla y tristeza cuando ganaban y ella resultaba dañada, ella lo sabía, lo conocía tan bien que podía leer sus expresiones, incluso en ese momento sabia que pensaba, y ella pensaba lo mismo…

_Se que no todo será siempre bonito,_

_Pero siendo solo tú, tú conseguiste ser mi tipo,_

_No eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única,_

_Te necesito más que a nada*, para decir verdad, más que a la música._

No hacían falta las palabras, no en ese momento, aun así tenía ganas de decírselo, de gritárselo al mundo entero, de que ella escuchara de sus propios labios que sentía realmente por ella, y lo dijo, le dijo esas palabras que implican una gran responsabilidad solo por el hecho de ser mencionadas, pero que cuando son dichas uno se siente fuera de la realidad, como en un cuento de hadas en los que siempre se tiene un final feliz; ella sonrío y se sonrojo a más no poder mientras repetía las palabras dichas por el creando un disimulado sonrojo en sus mejillas que provoco una risilla en ella, le encantaba verla sonreír…

_Juré nunca decirte "para siempre",_

_La confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente._

_Yo un día te soñé y hace tiempo,_

_Sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro_.

Desde esa noche en la que declararon sus sentimientos, su relación técnico-arma mejoro demasiado y ni hablar de su relación sentimental, sus almas estaban tan bien sincronizadas que se entendían a la perfección, claro que Soul seguía molestando a su técnico con cualquier cosa y recibiendo esos golpes con enciclopedias en el cráneo que lo dejaban semiinconsciente solo para ser "resucitado" por su novia, quien al darse cuenta que era un truco para abrazarla, comenzaba una nueva lucha entre ellos que terminaba con ella al borde del llanto gracias a la risa que le provocaban las manos de su novio en sus costillas y en el cuello, y siempre de regreso al departamento –o cuando se separaban para dormir– se repetía la declaración que hacia tan feliz a ambos…

_Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar,_

_Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear,_

_Ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido,_

_Si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo._

Ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que su relación sentimental dio inicio y junto con ella, la etapa más feliz de su vida, no había pasado mucho desde su declaración cuando sus amigos se enteraron de su relación y la primera persona en felicitarlo fue el hijo de Shinigami-sama a pesar de estar enamorado de la misma chica que él –algo que la rubia desconocía–, un gesto que agradeció silenciosamente solo apretando su mano contra la de su amigo y con la promesa de hacerla feliz, algo que sabia cumpliría, pues su vida es hacerla feliz, verla bien emocionalmente era su mayor logro y al ser un chico tan cool, siempre haría todo para sentirse bien con el mismo y, por ende hacerla feliz a ella; realmente su prioridad es solo ella algo que muy pocos saben, pero qué más da que se enteren, mientras ella conozca su realidad lo que opinen o piensen los demás no importa en lo más mínimo, salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al ver en el estante de una tienda algo que sabia la haría demasiado feliz, no lo dudo ni un segundo y entro para llevarse lo que sería el complemento perfecto para su canción…

_Digo lo que tú pensabas, son dos almas conectadas,_

_Tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba._

_Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme_

_Tu si puedes conocerme, la única persona que si puede tenerme._

Caminaba despreocupadamente con sus amigas por el parque de Death City, despreocupadamente es un decir, ya que a cada momento era asaltada con preguntas acerca de la relación que tenia con su arma, eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, lo que la incomodaba era que la habían alejado de su amado argumentando una vista al centro comercial, sus amigas sabían muy bien que ella odiaba ir de compras aunque trato de buscar el lado positivo de todo, podría buscar un presente para su novio pues se acercaba ya el primer mes de noviazgo con él, no prestaba atención a la conversación de sus amigas y menos lo hizo cuando la vio, en el aparador de una gran tienda, camino instintivamente hasta ella alejándose de su pequeño grupo de amigas, cuando la vio de cerca no pudo más que sorprenderse, lo sabía, era ella…

_Querida alma gemela espero que me leas,_

_Allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea,_

_Yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas,_

_Busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tú lo seas_.

Por fin había llegado ese día tan anhelado para él, tenía demasiadas ganas de entregarle la canción que compuso para ella y que precisamente ella fue la inspiración; se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación mientras trataba de controlar ese nerviosismo que lo invadía, cuando se sintió un poco relajado toco la puerta, por respuesta recibió una invitación para pasar, no lo dudo un solo segundo y entro, ahí estaba ella, su amiga, su técnico, su novia, su Maka; se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama viéndolo desde ahí, camino hacia ella y se auto invitó a sentarse en la cama, ella estaba muy callada así que decidió romper el silencio que los rodeaba, le recordó el día que era y le mostro una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color rojo, ella abrió mucho los ojos al verla, con la mirada le indico que la abriera y así lo hizo, sus mejillas se encendieron al ver el hermoso dije color jade que estaba dentro de él pequeño estuche, con la mirada le indico que se lo pusiera, el no demoro en obedecer, una vez que lo tubo puesto se levanto a verse en el espejo mientras abría la puerta de su ropero dejando ver una hermosa guitarra acústica, abrió los ojos sobremanera para después sonreír y acercarse a ella, la atrapo entre sus brazos para después unir sus labios en tierno beso, ese era el momento para darle su canción, se separo de ella y le entrego una hoja de papel doblada perfectamente, ella al verla se sorprendió mas cuando la abrió mostro una gran sonrisa…

Era una canción compuesta por él para ella, no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción, la leyó lentamente para después aventarse a los brazos de su arma que la recibió gustoso, le entrego formalmente la guitarra y el comenzó a tocar su canción, esa canción que sería solo de ellos dos, que estando juntos o separados uniría sus almas, esa canción que nació del bello sentimiento que es el amor, desde ese día, cada aniversario la tocaba con esa guitarra que ella le regalo, esos detalles que mas que costo monetario tenían el mayor costo sentimental…

En la hoja que contenía la canción se leía en la parte de hasta arriba:

"_Querida alma gemela"_

~XoOoX~

Y ¿qué tal les pareció?, no se ustedes pero a mí me gusto mucho como me quedo =D y eso que eso del romance y todo eso no se me da muy bien jejejeje siento que quedo un poquitín cursi pero así está bien, espero que me quieran dejar algún review que me suba mi autoestima que en estos días anda por los suelos… murió mi querido hámster Haunter, mientras me lamentaba su muerte se me ocurrió escribir el songfic y ahí quedo… va para ti Haunter! *se desmaya*...

(Inter: discúlpenla por favor, pero que su bola de pelos se muriera la puso mal, compréndanla por favor, es demasiado rara y muy sentimental cuando anda en sus días *golpe*)

No ando en mis días idiota! Perdonen eso jejejeje aquí unas pequeñas aclaraciónes del fic jeje:

*Cambie eso un poquito porque realmente dice que - te necesito más que al rap- pero no imagino mucho a Soul rapeando jejeje

Y bueno espero que si se haya entendido que aquí digo que la canción de Porta la escribió Soul, toda la letra en cursiva es lo que él hizo solo para Makita~ jejejeje

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero que me quieran dejar algún review… nos leemos depues~ Bye~

Yami


End file.
